


Implicación

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [4]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Hace frío y llueve en Madrid así que Raoul sube corriendo las escaleras de su edificio, deseando darse una ducha caliente y ponerse un pijama calentito para después parapetarse bajo una manta, con una copa de vino y una buena serie.
Relationships: Agoney Hernández/Raoul Vázquez
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Implicación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado a principios de 2019.
> 
> Fandom: Ragoney  
> Pairing: Raoul/Agoney  
> Prompt: Vino

Hace frío y llueve en Madrid así que sube corriendo las escaleras de su edificio, deseando darse una ducha caliente y ponerse un pijama calentito para después parapetarse bajo una manta, con una copa de vino y una buena serie. Cualquier cosa que le haga entrar en calor y le haga olvidar que Agoney lleva sin dar señales de vida todo el día.

El calor le golpea en cuanto abre la puerta y suspira mientras se quita el abrigo, notando cómo sus mejillas se encienden por el cambio de temperatura. Camina hasta el dormitorio, se quita las botas y se mete directamente en el cuarto de baño. Abre el grifo del agua caliente y se desnuda, sin preocuparse por la ropa, antes de meterse en la ducha y dejar que la calidez del agua le haga entrar en calor y le relaje los músculos del cuello y la espalda.

Regresa al dormitorio unos minutos después, con el pelo seco pero no peinado, al fin y al cabo piensa meterse bajo la manta. Saca su pijama más abrigado y se lo pone, disfrutando de la suavidad de la tela sobre su piel, luego coge unos calcetines gorditos y se pone las zapatillas de andar por casa antes de entrar en el salón.

No se molesta en encender la luz hasta que llega a la cocina, donde abre una botella de vino y se sirve una copa. Casi se le cae al suelo cuando se gira y ve la silueta de alguien sentado en el sofá, iluminada por la leve luz que llega desde la calle.

\- Prefiero un chocolate –el acento canario le hace estremecerse.

\- Joder, me has dado un buen susto, Agoney –ignora la risita de su chico mientras enciende la luz del comedor.

\- Veo que no esperabas visita –Agoney le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Mi novio no me ha devuelto las llamadas desde ayer y ni siquiera me responde los WhatsApps. No, no esperaba visita –suena un poco enfadado y no le importa porque lo está.

Agoney se levanta, repentinamente serio, y se acerca a él para sostener su rostro entre las manos.

\- Lo siento, estaba trabajando –da un paso atrás, intentando soltarse–. Raoul, no es una excusa. Es una explicación. Debí llamarte o responder, pero…

\- No soy tan importante para interrumpir tu proceso creativo –le interrumpe, alejándose de Agoney para sentarse en su sofá.

\- Eso no es cierto, Raoul, y lo sabes.

\- No, no lo sé –esta vez su voz suena calmada.

Deja la copa sobre la mesa de cristal y coge el mando a distancia de la tele, dispuesto a buscar algo en Netflix con lo que poder pasar la noche. Agoney permanece unos segundos de pie en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó, pero luego se sienta a su lado y pone una mano sobre su rodilla para llamar su atención.

\- Te quiero, Raoul –abre la boca para protestar, pero Agoney niega con la cabeza–. Y sé que a veces soy insoportable, pero no quiero que pienses, en ningún momento, que no eres importante para mí. Porque lo eres.

\- No lo parece –intenta que su dolor no se filtre en su voz, pero no lo consigue y Agoney lo nota.

Durante un par de minutos el silencio se extiende por el salón y esta vez es incómodo y duele porque sigue estando tan enamorado de Agoney que la perspectiva de que no sea recíproco le destroza.

\- Mírame, Raoul –suena más a súplica que a orden, por eso se gira y le mira.

Y lo que ve le deja sin aliento.

A su lado, el hombre más hermoso que ha visto en toda su vida, el hombre del que está enamorado, está llorando, la mirada triste clavada en él.

\- Ago… –seca una lágrima con el pulgar antes de acercarse más a él.

Nunca ha soportado verle llorar, va contra todos sus instintos. Así que apoya la frente en la de Agoney mientras acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares.

\- No llores, Ago, por favor.

\- No puedes pensar que no te quiero o que no eres importante para mí. Lo estoy haciendo fatal si de verdad crees eso, mi niño.

Respira hondo, intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos y no dejarse llevar por el dolor que ha estado sintiendo durante todo el día.

\- No puedes desaparecer durante horas, a veces días, ignorarme y luego pretender que no piense que te estás olvidando de mí.

\- No, no puedo. Pero deberías saber que te quiero. Sé que no siempre lo demuestro y que a veces te gustaría matarme –sonríe, aunque niega con la cabeza–, pero te quiero mucho, Raoul.

Se separa un poco de Agoney, lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos y se permite unos segundos para verle. Para ver lo que hay en sus ojos, esos de los que se enamoró perdidamente en cuanto se conocieron. Y lo que ve le detiene el corazón. Hay tanto miedo y tanto amor en ellos que todo el enfado acumulado se desvanece como por arte de magia.

\- Necesito que te impliques más, Ago. No basta con que vengas cuando has acabado y me digas que me quieres. Sé lo importante que es el trabajo para ti y jamás se me ocurriría interponerme entre tú y la música, pero si siempre la pones a ella por delante de mí…

\- No lo haré.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, frente contra frente, en silencio, respirando el aliento del otro, tampoco es que le importe demasiado porque ese silencio es cómodo y le hace sentir bien.

\- Demuéstramelo –susurra, rozando la nariz con la de Agoney casi imperceptiblemente.

Agoney sostiene su rostro entre las manos, exactamente como él sostenía el suyo unos segundos antes y se acerca lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozan. Abre la boca, esperando un beso que tarda más en llegar de lo que a él le gustaría, pero que cuando llega le hace estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Su novio le besa lento, saboreando sus labios, descubriendo cada rincón de su boca con la lengua como si fuera la primera vez que se besan. Baja sus manos por la espalda de Agoney y le empuja para que se acerque más. Y Agoney se acerca, tanto que acaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Gime cuando los dedos del canario acarician su pelo, tirando suavemente de los mechones para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su lengua se adentra más profundamente en la boca de Raoul. Se estremece bajo las caricias de su chico, delicadas y precisas, y clava las uñas en los glúteos de Agoney para estrecharle más contra su cuerpo.

Se besan durante lo que podría ser una eternidad, pero a Raoul le parece un segundo porque cuando su novio se separa, le deja con ganas de más, de mucho más. Agoney pone su frente contra la suya y suspira mientras cierra los ojos y roza sus narices.

\- No te he dejado tomar tu copa de vino –el susurro de Agoney le hace sentir en casa por lo cotidiano del comentario.

\- A la mierda el vino, Agoney.

Esta vez es él quien le besa, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos con urgencia, mordisqueándolos y succionándolos hasta que Agoney gime contra su boca y presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus manos tiran de su pelo con desesperación.


End file.
